Black Wolf - Otayuri
by mrss.zoldyck
Summary: En un mundo donde los hombres lobos y los vampiros exísten. Yuri plisetsky es retado a probar su valentía entrando a un bosque prohibido para los humanos en luna llena. Otabek Altin un hombre lobo de pelaje negro pasea por el bosque aquella noche cuando se encuentra con un humano de cabello rubio a punto de ser atacado por otros licántropos.
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri! on ICE y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa. 

Era finales de primavera la noche de luna llena en la que Yuri Plisetsky se adentró en un denso bosque a las afueras de San Petersburgo. Unos chicos de la escuela habían puesto a prueba su valentía y estúpidamente lo habían convencido de meterse en el bosque más peligroso para probar que no le temía a nada. Era un lugar rodeado de leyendas, sobre bestias salvajes, sobre desapariciones de humanos, sobre hombres lobo; leyendas que a Yuri le parecían absurdas.

Confiado se internó de manera audaz entre los árboles sin mirar hacia atrás, donde se encontraban sus compañeros de clase. Había caminado varios metros con una linterna y sólo la enorme luna de guía que a ratos se escondía bajo las tupidas copas de los árboles. En un principio no sintió miedo en absoluto, pero luego de dar vueltas en círculos por dos horas sin poder encontrar la salida su valentía se comenzaba a desvanecer. Su pulso se comenzó a acelerar al igual que el ritmo de sus pasos, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando a lo lejos escuchó lo que parecía el aullido de un lobo.

Esa noche de luna llena era peligroso salir, lo que Yuri no sabía era que un grupo de licántropos se había reunido en la ciudad para adentrarse en el bosque sagrado, permitiéndose sucumbir ante sus instintos salvajes, a pesar de que existían medicamentos para suprimirlos aun prevalecían pequeñas minorías a los que les parecía una ofensa, ellos creían fervientemente en que nada ni nadie debía controlar sus instintos de lobos. Olfatearon y escucharon los pasos de una presa comenzando la cacería, esa noche correría sangre.

Yuri comenzó a correr en cuanto escuchó extraños sonidos que se acercaban cada vez más, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir y lo peor de todo es que no encontraba por ninguna parte la salida de aquél maldito bosque. Sonidos de pisadas a sus costados y espalda se hacían cada vez más intensos, trago saliva y corrió con todas sus fuerzas definitivamente algo extraño sucedía en ese lugar. Tal vez las leyendas sobre los hombres lobo eran ciertas después de todo...

Los lobos no tardaron mucho tiempo en interceptar a Yuri, en las noches de luna llena su locura y sus instintos de agudizaban al máximo. Dos de ellos comenzaron a cazarlo por la izquierda y la derecha del joven respectivamente mientras que el tercero de ellos corría a sus espaldas, aprovechándose de su pelaje castaño oscuro para escabullirse entre la densa vegetación. Yuri logró ver sombras de bestias a sus costados y definitivamente cayó en cuenta que estaba siendo acorralado por alguna especie de animales, eran enormes por lo que fugazmente pudo captar cuando en fracción de segundos se dejaban observar. La desesperación y el miedo comenzaron a invadirlo, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, cerró los ojos y corrió con desesperación, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche y torpemente tropezó con una rama cayendo de manera estruendosa al suelo.

Esa noche Otabek se sentía inquieto por la luna llena así que decidió ir a caminar al bosque en las fueras de la ciudad, a pesar de consumir la medicina que le suministraba el gobierno en esas noches de luna llena se sentía intranquilo, el medicamento jamás iba a suprimir su condición de hombre lobo por completo. Cuando llegó al bosque caminó por la zona, solía pasar en él bastante tiempo olfateando la tierra de sus ancestros, lo hacía sentir seguro. Entonces escuchó un aullido que le hizo sentir inquieto ya que era un llamado para cazar, muchos licántropos rechazaban la medicina ya que la consideraban como una ofensa hacia lo que son y gustaban de hacer cacerías en las noches de luna llena, por el aullido concluyó que algún humano estaba en problemas.

Yuri estaba acorralado por tres lobos gigantescos, se arrastró unos centímetros y chocó contra un enorme árbol, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo los lobos medían al menos unos dos metros de altura aun estando en cuatro patas. Tragó saliva y se agachó despacio para tomar un puñado de tierra, su plan era lanzarla en los ojos del lobo que tenía más cerca e intentar huir, entonces respiró hondo intentando calmarse y cuando el lobo se distrajo le lanzó la tierra logrando su cometido, le atinó al lobo que tenía más cerca.

Otabek los siguió descubriendo su presa, un jovencito rubio, delgado y pálido que yacía en el suelo, los lobos lo acorralaron y Otabek apenas alcanzo a actuar, se transformó rápidamente lanzándose contra el licántropo que se había aventado a atacar al rubio.

Yuri ahogó un grito cuando un lobo más apareció, su pelaje era completamente negro y lucía más corpulento que los demás, aquél lobo negro atacó rápidamente al lobo que estaba a punto de atacarlo. En cuanto esto ocurrió, Yuri corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que sucediera entre aquellas bestias que comenzaban a pelear. Un lobo de pelaje rubio lo salió persiguiendo mientras los otros dos luchaban contra el lobo negro. El licántropo era increíblemente más veloz que Yuri y en cuanto éste se dio cuenta que aquél animal sólo estaba jugando a cazarlo, desistió de correr y la bestia se detuvo frente a él jadeando con las fauces llenas de saliva. Yuri tomo una rama seca y le prendió fuego con un encendedor para amedrentar a la bestia.

—Vete o te quemare vivo — le amenazó sosteniendo la rama ardiendo un tanto tembloroso, sentía ganas de llorar por el inmenso miedo que le invadía, pero si iba a morir aquella noche iba a ser valiente y pelearía por su vida.

El lobo vio atentamente al rubio, sabía que un simple humano no le podría hacer daño, comenzó a caminar alrededor del rubio en círculos y gruñó dispuesto a atacarlo.

Otabek mordió el cuello de uno de sus contrincantes mientras el otro yacía tendido en el suelo, tenía que quitárselo de encima pronto, aun le faltaba uno, no podía dejar que uno de su raza le hiciera daño a alguien. El lobo al que sostenía del cuello con sus fauces chilló de dolor y a manera de sumisión por lo que lo soltó y gruño fieramente para que se retirara, en cuanto ambos se marcharon Otabek corrió hacia la dirección en la que huyó al el rubio, al llegar observó la situación, el rubio sostenía una rama prendida mientras el último de sus contrincantes caminaba alrededor de él analizando la situación y dispuesto a atacar, Otabek se anunció con un leve gruñido llamando la atención de ambos, estaba cansado y lastimado pero todavía tenía algo que hacer. Su enemigo parecía un lobo joven pero con experiencia, a diferencia de los otros dos, no espero mucho y se lanzó contra el azabache, Otabek peleo con él en una lucha encarnizada, no sabía si el rubio se había ido o seguía ahí, mordió cada superficie de piel buscando el cuello del adversario, cuando lo encontró lo sostuvo fuertemente y lo arrojo contra un árbol, el lobo salió huyendo y Otabek se permitió respirar con tranquilidad, pero estaba muy cansado, sin contar que tenía varias heridas se echó en el pasto para revisar los daños, tenía una pata herida, varias mordidas en el lomo y uno de ellos había alcanzado a morder su cuello.

Yuri quedó petrificado observando la salvaje lucha de los gigantes lobos, sintió deseos de huir, pero al parecer el lobo negro no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, es más si no estaba equivocado lo había defendido, el pobre se encontraba mal herido y Yuri se sintió un poco culpable de aquello por lo que se quitó la bufanda y con cautela se acercó al lobo quien lamía sus heridas. Sus manos temblaban ante semejante bestia pero la herida en su cuello no lucía bien por lo que con mucho cuidado le vendó el cuello con la larga bufanda que apenas le cruzaba en el grueso cuello. El animal le miró con humildad y Yuri comprendió que era distinto a los otros.

—No sé si puedes entenderme, pero te debo la vida. Mi nombre es Yuri— Musitó con la voz aún temblorosa, tomó un trozo de su polera y la rasgó para vendar la herida de la pata que el lobo se había lamido hace unos instantes, ató el trozo de tela con cuidado contemplando admirado con sus ojos esmeralda aquella majestuosa bestia. Era fuerte, corpulento y con un pelaje negro más que la noche misma, lucía suave y tenía un brillo azulado a la luz de la luna.

Otabek se sorprendió ante la amabilidad del rubio, cualquier persona habría huido al ver a semejantes animales, más si se estaban peleando y uno de ellos quería atacarle, lamió la mejilla del chico a modo de agradecimiento, Yuri cerró los ojos con temor al ver que aquél lobo le acercaba el hocico, pero cuando sintió una lamida suave en su mejilla sonrió aliviado, Otabek se levantó adolorido, todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer, y ese era sacar a Yuri del bosque, aún era peligroso mantenerse en ese lugar los aullidos de cacería no cesaban de sonar, empujó el pecho del menor con su hocico empezando a caminar, cojeaba de vez en cuanto y le dolía como mil demonios, seguro cuando llegara a casa a sus padres les daría un infarto.

Yuri comenzó a seguir al lobo aún temeroso, no estaba tan seguro, pero al parecer la bestia lo estaba guiando hacia la salida. —¿Qué clase de animal eres? no quiero ofenderte, pero nunca en mi vida había visto un lobo tan grande—

Otabek volteo a verlo e hizo un ruidito con el hocico a modo de risa, se detuvo un momento escuchando atentamente observando a chico y quiso seguir caminando, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, respiro de manera pesada, las heridas habían sido peor de lo que había pensado, por un momento tuvo miedo, entonces perdió el control de su transformación y volvió a su forma humana. Otabek gimió adolorido, en esa forma el dolor era insoportable.

Yuri caminaba de manera cautelosa mirando a unos metros lo que parecía ser la salida del bosque, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido sordo, era el lobo que había caído al suelo y en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en un chico. Yuri jadeo de la impresión al observar todo y luego se sonrojó por completo al ver aquél chico completamente desnudo. Quiso salir corriendo preso del miedo, pero el chico lo había salvado y era momento de devolverle la mano.

—T-Te encuentras bien? — Musitó con la voz temblorosa, desviando la mirada con timidez por la desnudes ajena.

Otabek respiraba de manera errática, trato de incorporarse, pero le costaba mucho trabajo, entonces el jovencito rubio se acercó a él, el azabache se sonrojó por la condición en la que se encontraba, carraspeo un poco tratando de calmarse. — Sí, pero mi pierna está muy herida... Yuri... —dudo en decir su nombre— ¿Podrías buscar mi ropa?, debe estar detrás de esos arbustos. —Dijo señalando unos arbustos cerca de la salida, antes de haber entrado al bosque en ayuda del menor se había quitado la ropa para no romperla por la transformación.

—S-Sí— Asintió Yuri nervioso y comenzando a buscar la ropa del lobo en medio de los matorrales, su corazón latía frenéticamente, toda la situación era extremadamente inusual, por un momento llegó a pensar que estaba alucinando todo aquello. Regresó con la ropa del chico y se la entregó desviando la mirada.

—Gracias— musitó el azabache comenzando a vestirse.

—¿No estoy soñando cierto?... es decir, ¿eres real? — Le preguntó un tanto confundido, por un momento creyó que la locura de verse extraviado le había alterado los sentidos y estaba imaginando todo lo anterior.

Otabek terminaba de vestirse cuando escuchó la pregunta del menor, emitió una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que esa situación era difícil de asimilar. —Por supuesto que soy real, no estas soñando, estuviste apuntó se ser atacado —el mayor se levantó con dificultad dispuesto a continuar hacia la salida, pero tambaleó por la herida en su pierna. —Maldición esto duele—

—Luces muy mal herido, sabes vivo cerca de aquí deberíamos ir a mi casa para atender tus heridas. Mi abuelo siempre se hace heridas por su trabajo y aprendí a curarlas— Yuri se acercó a chico le rodeó una mano por la espalda, tomó la diestra del chico para ponerla en su hombro para servirle de apoyo y que pudiera caminar. —Aun no me dices tu nombre chico lobo—

Otabek estaba agradecido por la ayuda de Yuri, él había pensado que huiría en cuanto estuviera fuera de peligro, pero le había subestimado por completo, aquél chico era valiente y de buen corazón, tomó el hombro del menor tratando de no lastimarlo. —Otabek, es un gusto conocerte Yuri —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ya que la situación era extraña por sí misma —No quisiera molestar, puedo ir a casa.

—¿Estás seguro? ni siquiera puedes caminar tranquilo. Aparte te la debo— Yuri le insistió seriamente, el chico iba dejando un rastro de sangre por el camino y no podía dejarlo a su suerte en esas condiciones. —Mi abuelo llegará a casa en unas 3 horas y podemos llevarte al hospital—

El lobo estaba inseguro sobre acompañarlo o no, pero no le quedaba de otra, estaba demasiado herido como para llegar el sólo a su casa. —Está bien —dijo resignado, tal vez ahí podría llamar a sus padres y siguió al rubio a un departamento cerca del bosque sin emitir más palabras durante el camino, quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no quería incomodar al pequeño humano.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Yuri entró por la entrada de emergencia para que nadie viera al chico en ese estado y comenzara a hacer preguntas. Subieron las escaleras y dejó a Otabek apoyado en la pared para abrir la puerta. —¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó mientras giraba el cerrojo de la puerta con las manos aun temblando.

—Mareado y adolorido, hay que detener el sangrado o terminaré desmayándome... Yuri... —dudaba en decirlo o no— ¿Puedo llamar a mis padres? Ellos entenderán la situación y... Hay un hospital en especial al que podemos ir, ellos son... Como yo... —

—Claro, te traeré el teléfono, tus heridas lucen mal iré por vendas— Yuri le paso su celular mientras el chico se recostaba en el sillón de la sala de estar, caminó rápido hasta su habitación donde guardaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Volvió con Otabek y comenzó a desinfectar las heridas con un antiséptico prestando cuidado de no causarle dolor al extraño.

Dolía terrible, el antiséptico ardía en sus heridas, pero Otabek trato de no moverse para no interferir en la tarea del rubio, tomo el teléfono y con la mano temblorosa marcó el número de su casa, su madre respondió con voz cantarina, Otabek respiró y procedió a contar la situación en la que se encontraba, su madre le dijo preocupada que irían por el enseguida. —Gracias... Yuri...por todo... —le dijo un poco cohibido.

—Estamos a mano — Yuri le sonrió y comenzó a vendarle delicadamente las heridas para no ocasionar más dolor del necesario, pero una duda asaltó su tranquilidad —¿Se supone que yo no debía saber de la existencia de ustedes o no?... ¿Qué harán al respecto? — preguntó un tanto temeroso.

—No es una ley exactamente, muchos humanos saben de nuestra existencia, pero hemos decidido mantenerlo en secreto para no asustarlos, no te preocupes por tu seguridad, no te pasará nada. —El azabache sonrió para aminorar la tensión del rubio.

—Uf es un alivio, por un momento pensé que iban a borrarme la memoria o algo— Yuri terminó de vendar al mayor y se sentó a su lado observándolo con seriedad —¿Por qué eres diferente a los otros que me atacaron? —

—Bueno... —trago de forma pesada, era un tema un tanto difícil de abordar. —¿Conoces todas las historias y leyendas que existen de nosotros?, bueno son reales, cuando nos convertimos, influenciados por la luna, perdemos la voluntad y lo único que prevalecen son los instintos, los cuales son crueles y desalmados, pero con el paso del tiempo y el avance de la tecnología se crearon medicamentos que nos permiten mantener el control sobre nosotros mismos durante esos días, también nos permite cambiar de forma cuando lo deseamos, pero como en cada caso, siempre hay grupos inconformes que no aceptan el uso de estos medicamentos, ellos alegan que es una forma de negar lo que somos al tratar de ser simples humanos, las personas que te atacaron eran de esos grupos. —Otabek suspiró de forma pesada y observó al menor, esos ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad llamaron su atención.

—No es que neguemos nuestra naturaleza, pero es frustrante no poder controlar tu cuerpo y perderte en el interior de tu mente, y al volver a la conciencia descubriendo que cometiste cosas que no querías hacer, ese tipo de comportamiento causó mucho miedo y pánico en el pasado, no queremos volver a esos tiempos y tener que escondernos en los bosques—

—Comprendo, supongo que debe ser difícil— Yuri abrió los ojos cuando se percató que las heridas del chico habían comenzado a detener el sangrado, incluso rasguños que hace una hora estaban presentes habían desaparecido por completo —¡Que rayos¡, por un momento creí que ibas a desmayarte y ahora tus heridas están sanando—

Otabek se sonrojó un poco por la situación. —Tiendo a sanar de forma rápida, no hay de qué preocuparse es... Normal en nosotros... —no sabía cómo explicarle bien las cosas, pero le gustaba que Yuri no le tuviera miedo, al contrario, le agradaba que tuviera curiosidad.

—Tsk, debiste decírmelo, realmente creía que ibas a morir por mi culpa y me sentí mal al respecto— Yuri miró hacia otro lado un tanto ofendido y le golpeó suavemente el brazo con el puño.

—jajaja... Lo siento...— alzó su mano y revolvió el cabello rubio de Yuri, descubriendo que era realmente sedoso y suave. —No estaba seguro de que tan graves eran las heridas, podrían no curarse por sí solas—

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?... en fin, no te preocupes, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Aún estoy nervioso por todo lo que sucedió— Yuri se paró de la silla intranquilo y caminó hacia la ventana corriendo la cortina para echar un vistazo —¿Ellos no vendrán aquí cierto? —

—No, no lo harán, fue una casualidad que estuvieras ahí en esta noche, posiblemente, cuando vuelvan en sí, no recordarán absolutamente nada de lo que pasó, no tienes por qué temer —se levantó colocándose a su lado y viendo por la ventana también.

Yuri se puso nervioso al sentir la cercanía del chico, estaban rozando brazo con brazo y pudo percatarse de que la temperatura de Otabek era mucho más alta que la propia, era algo propio de los lobos o acaso tenía fiebre? Yuri se giró hacia el chico, puso una mano en su frente y la otra en la frente ajena. —Creo que tienes fiebre— musitó mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación, sonrojándose levemente por la cercanía.

—No es eso, tenemos la temperatura ligeramente más alta que ustedes así que no es que tenga fiebre, no te preocupes—extrañamente se sentía cómodo y a gusto estando cerca del rubio, le agradaba que fuera tan amable.

Yuri siguió observando por la ventana un tanto tímido de cierta forma le agradaba la compañía del licántropo y eso era algo extraño en él quien no solía confían tan fácilmente en las personas. Después de unos veinte minutos vio llegar un automóvil de color gris y luego llamaron por el intercomunicador a su departamento —Deben ser tus padres — le advirtió al chico.

—Lo más seguro es que si— el mayor se entristeció un poco, le gustaba la compañía del rubio, tal vez después de ese momento no volverían a verse nunca más.

El timbre del departamento de Yuri sonó y él atravesó rápidamente la habitación para abrir la puerta, apenas la abrió dos adultos se encontraban frente a él, una mujer de rasgos asiáticos muy bella y distinguida de piel clara y cabello castaño, junto con un hombre muy similar a Otabek —Buenas noches, adelante pasen— musitó con nerviosismo acomodando su cabello tras las orejas.

—Buenas noches— saludaron ambos al unísono.

Otabek volteo a verlos, en eso su madre corrió a ver como se encontraba inspeccionando sus heridas. —Mi cielo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Es una suerte que las heridas hayan empezado a sanar— la mujer se permitió respirar con tranquilidad, mientras, el padre del mayor se acercó al rubio.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a Beka y no dejarlo solo, espero... —dudó un poco en decir lo siguiente— espero que toda esta situación se quede entre nosotros, no nos gustaría tener algún problema. Entonces se percató de la cara de susto del menor y se arrepintió un poco de haberle dio eso, tal vez había sido algo rudo. —No te preocupes, no te haremos nada, pero esta información puede asustar a las personas—

La madre del azabache tomó a su hijo y lo ayudo a caminar a la salida. —Muchas gracias —dijo dirigiéndose a Yuri para bajar la tensión que había aumentado por un instante en el lugar.

—Hasta luego —dijo Otabek, por un momento pensó en pedirle el número y volverlo a contactar, pero a lo mejor y el rubio quería olvidar lo que había pasado aquella noche, no todos los días eras atacado por lobos gigantes dispuestos a destrozarte, por lo tanto, se reprimió y no lo hizo.

—No se preocupen, no diré una sola palabra sobre ustedes— Les dijo con timidez. Cuando Otabek iba saliendo se acercó a despedirse y por un impulso lo abrazó —Gracias por salvar mi vida, nunca lo olvidaré — le susurró en la oreja para luego soltarlo y volver a entrar en su hogar.

Otabek se sorprendió por la ternura del rubio dejándolo realmente sorprendido, sonrió ligeramente, esperaba que en algún momento sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse, realmente deseaba volver a verlo y se habían despedido hace tan solo unos minutos. Su madre lo observó y sonrió, conocía muy bien a su hijo como para no saber lo que estaba pasando. —Fue muy lindo de su parte ayudarte, podría haber sido peor —le dijo para molestarlo mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

—Si —se limitó a contestar, su madre esbozo una sonrisita triunfante subiendo al auto.


	2. Capítulo II

Yuri se encerró en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. No podía creer lo que había vivido esa noche, todo era tan irreal —Otabek...— musitó y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota. Su gata Himalaya se paseaba de un lado a otro llamando su atención y la tomó en sus brazos para abrazarla por la emoción. Las leyendas eran reales, los hombres lobo existían y el había conocido uno, tal vez el más amable de todos.

Tomó su celular volviendo en sí, su amiga de la escuela le había mandado una infinidad de mensajes preocupada y es que Mila lo cuidaba como si fuese su hermana mayor.

 _"No puedo creer que le hayas hecho caso al idiota de Alek y te hayas ido a meter a ese bosque infernal sólo porque te llamó cobarde"_

Yuri leyó el mensaje y abajo continuaba otro.

 _"¿Estás vivo? Estoy furiosa con esos idiotas, me dijeron que no regresaste del bosque"_

Yuri sonrió y le contestó de inmediato.

 _"Estoy bien bruja, no molestes. Tuve dificultades para salir del bosque, pero un chico me ayudó, ahora estoy en mi departamento esperando a mi abuelo"_ Yuri envió el mensaje y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana, suspiró y miró la enorme luna llena que adornaba la noche oscura, casi tan oscura como el pelaje del lobo negro y entonces al recordar eso sonrió nuevamente como un idiota, para luego maldecirse a sí mismo por hacerlo ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

 _"Ay Yuri casi me matas del susto ¿No podías contestar antes?... en fin, así que un chico? jajaja ¿Un caballero rescatando a la doncella? ¿Era guapo?"_

Yuri leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar reír, definitivamente Mila estaba mal de la cabeza, sonrió y comenzó a teclear la respuesta

 _"No digas estupideces, no soy una doncella más bien soy un tigre de las montañas. Hablamos mañana tonta, me voy a dormir"_ Guardó su celular y contempló la luna con añoranza.

Por otro lado, Otabek llego a casa con una agradable sensación cálida en su interior, no entendía como había quedado tan prendado de ese chico, se acostó en la cama con cuidado. A pesar de que sus heridas se estaban curando aun tenía que ser cuidadoso, cerró los ojos recordando el bonito cabello del rubio y esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes, sus mejillas se colorearon enseguida. Tomó la bufanda que el menor le había colgado en el cuello y aspiró el aroma de Yuri impregnado en ella, su lobo estaba inquieto esa noche y al sentir aquél agradable aroma sintió deseos de aullarle a la luna, esperando que en algún momento volvieran a encontrarse.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días después de aquel incidente y Otabek no había vuelto a ver al rubio, empezaba a perder la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar. Ese día se dirigió como siempre al establecimiento donde trabajaba, una pequeña cafetería en el centro que servía los pasteles y helados más deliciosos de la ciudad, a pesar de ser pequeña era muy llamativa atrayendo a los clientes a lo largo del día.

Aquél Martes Yuri se dirigió al colegio como de costumbre, llegó atrasado recibiendo el regaño de su profesor como la mayoría de las veces, todo seguía prácticamente igual desde aquél incidente a excepción de una cosa, Yuri no podía borrar de su mente el recuerdo de aquél chico.

Después de un aburrido día escolar y luego de contestar todas las preguntas de sus compañeros sobre el bosque Yuri se dirigió al salón de Mila para esperar que saliera. Aquél día había sido agotador, Yuri no era muy sociable que digamos y por su episodio en el bosque ahora todos pesaban que era un chico rudo y duro. Yuri siempre fue un tanto perseguido por las chicas, pero a muchas su personalidad las ahuyentaba cosa que le alegraba en parte porque algunas podían llegar a ser muy insistentes, pero con la idea que se hicieron después de probar su valentía ahora lo acosaban el triple algo que sencillamente le fastidiaba.

—¡Yuratchka! —gritó Mila en su espalda haciéndolo dar un brinco.

—Mila— exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho —Me asustaste tonta—

—No me digas que te asusta esto y no meterte a ese endemoniado bosque— le contestó la pelirroja de manera burlesca mientras intentaba apretarle una mejilla.

—¡Cállate! — bufó con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando hacia un lado, Mila le había hecho recordar cómo había sido rescatado por aquél chico.

—Está bien, no le diré a nadie que eres un gallina si me acompañas al centro comercial para ir de compras—Apenas terminó la frase Yuri hizo una cara mustia y rodó los ojos hacia un lado, la había acompañado otras veces y Mila tardaba demasiado probándose ropa.

—Prefiero la muerte para ser sincero— le contestó de mala gana y es que prefería ser perseguido nuevamente por aquellos lobos que pasar horas recorriendo el centro de la ciudad con Mila y cargando las bolsas con sus compras.

—Por favor... te lo suplico, vamos no seas así... no te cuesta nada. Además, si me acompañas te compraré cualquier cosa de felinos que te guste, ropa, zapatos, lo que desees—Le suplicó la pelirroja observando como la mustia cara de Yuri comenzaba a iluminarse y es que cada vez que Mila le ofrecía algo de animal print no podía resistirlo.

—Trato, pero si te tardas demasiado me iré y te dejaré sola— le contestó para hacerse el interesante mientras Mila le rodeaba con los brazos y le besaba la cabeza.

—¡Gracias! Eres el mejor— musitó mientras Yuri luchaba por soltarse del agarre.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad. Mila lo hizo pasearse por casi toda las boutiques y centros comerciales que se encontraban abiertos, Yuri estaba realmente fastidiado porque su amiga se tardaba demasiado probándose la ropa. Cuando terminaron las compras lo único que Yuri deseaba era volver a casa y cenar con su abuelo, le dolía demasiado los pies debido a las largas caminatas y ya no quería ver más un probador o tendría una pesadilla en la noche con ellos, pero Mila insistía en comer algo antes de irse.

—Yuri mira esa cafetería, se ve muy linda y tienen pasteles deliciosos— musitó la pelirroja acercándose a la vitrina de la cafetería, jalando del brazo a Yuri para que no se quedara atrás.

—Mila no jodas, lo único que quiero es ir a casa. Me duelen los pies por lo mucho que me hiciste caminar y esperar de pie— bufo molesto, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar lo que aquél lugar tenía para ofrecer.

—Por favor! tengo mucha hambre, mira tienen ese pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta— Mila lo sostuvo del brazo haciendo fuerza para intentar obligarlo a entrar.

—Mila podemos pasar otro día, pero ahora debo regresar a cenar con mi abuelo. Ya vamos bruja, no seas fastidiosa— Bufo Yuri de mala gana sin siquiera mirar el pastel para no tentarse.

Otabek estaba atendiendo una mesa tomando la orden de los comensales cuando vio al rubio que tanto había anhelado volver a ver, quiso ir enseguida para hablarle, pero no podía dejar descuidado su trabajo, mientras terminaba de tomar la orden volteo algunas veces a ver si continuaba ahí, al parecer estaba discutiendo con una chica de cabello rojo. Dejó la orden para que fueran preparando los platillos y se dirigió a la salida en busca del rubio.

—Aaw Yuri por qué eres así — suspiró Mila desanimada, rindiéndose a los empujones de Yuri que la obligaban a avanzar —Pero vendremos a comer aquí, promételo—

—Lo prometo— le contestó rodando los ojos y tomándola del brazo para caminar rápidamente hacia un taxi que se encontraba estacionado unos pasos más allá. Lo tomaron y se dirigieron a sus casas.

Otabek, una vez afuera volteo varias veces buscando aquella cabellera rubia tan característica por la calle, desafortunadamente no lo vio por ningún lado, Yuri ya se había ido haciéndolo perder la oportunidad de volver a hablarle, el mayor suspiro con tristeza volviendo a entrar al establecimiento.

Yuri llegó a su departamento y cenó con su abuelo como había prometido. Luego fue a su cuarto a probarse las prendas que Mila le había comprado y tomó su celular para capturar unas selfies, mientras estaba en eso decidió marcarle a Mila, pero apenas entró en su registro de llamadas recordó que Otabek había usado su celular para realizar llamar a su casa. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido barajando la posibilidad de llamar a ese número, sin pensarlo mucho marcó al teléfono y la mamá del chico contestó. —¿Hola? — Yuri quedo petrificado, no se atrevió a articular palabra alguna, tragó saliva y cortó la llamada maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo infantil que había sido.

Después de haber perdido de vista a Yuri, Otabek regresó a trabajar, ya no se sentía con el mismo entusiasmo, cuando salió se dirigió a su casa cabizbajo, estaba platicando con su madre cuando sonó el teléfono, ella se levantó a contestar pero al parecer se habían equivocado de número porque enseguida colgaron, ese día Otabek se fue a la cama temprano, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes y se sentía desanimado al perder la oportunidad de volver a hablarle.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápido hasta el fin de semana, aquél sábado se levantó temprano porque había quedado de ir con Mila al cine a ver una película de terror que habían estrenado hace poco y Yuri realmente amaba las películas de terror, sus favoritas eran las de Licántropos. Tomó desayuno y le dejó el almuerzo preparado a su abuelo ya que él regresaría tarde para almorzar. Ese día sintió ganas de arreglarse lo más que se podía utilizando la ropa que Mila le había obsequiado, usó unos pantalones ajustados de eco cuero negro junto con una polera del mismo color con estampado gris de animal print, se puso una chaqueta motoquera de cuero negro y salió rumbo al centro despidiéndose cariñosamente de su abuelo.

Cuando llegó, Mila lo estaba esperando hace quince minutos afuera del cine y se veía un tanto molesta.

—Por fin llegas, por un momento creí que no vendrías— musitó la pelirroja haciendo un puchero.

—Me atrase cocinando el almuerzo para Nicolai, bueno no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, tonta— bufó de mala gana.

—Vamos, la película ya comienza— Mila lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló al interior del cine, les cortaron el ticket antes de ingresar y luego pasaron a tomar asiento.

La película en opinión de Yuri no era nada fuera de lo común, a lo más se asustó en dos ocasiones, pero Mila estaba aterrorizada enterraba sus dedos en el brazo de Yuri cada vez que no podía con la tensión y el suspenso. Cuando la película terminó Mila salió muy nerviosa del cine y aún más pálida de lo que ya era.

—Luces terrible, estas pálida ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó preocupado.

—Sentí mucho miedo y ahora me siento mareada— musitó con pesadumbre y una expresión de angustia

—Ugh ¿Cómo puedes asustarte así por algo irreal? eres una idiota— Yuri rio manera dulce y le ofreció su brazo, la colorina se aferró de inmediato a él aún con los nervios de punta —Vamos a comer algo dulce en la cafetería que deseabas entrar el otro día, yo invito—

Ese sábado habían muchos comensales en la cafetería, Otabek estaba muy apurado por lo que no prestó atención a las personas que habían entrado, entregó las ordenes y el gerente le indicó que atendiera la mesa de las personas que acababan de llegar, tomó un par de cartas y se dirigió al lugar, al alzar su rostro y ver a sus clientes se sorprendió al ver a Yuri ahí sentado, sonrió, pues él había pensado que no lo volvería a ver. —Buenas tardes, bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —

Yuri miró la carta sin despegar la mirada, por otro lado, Mila miró detenidamente al chico que los estaba atendiendo, le pareció absolutamente guapo lo que le provocó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Que vas a pedir Mila? — Le preguntó aún con la mirada en el menú decidiendo que pedir.

—Un capuchino con un trozo de pie de limón para mi ¿Y tú? — le preguntó sonriente.

—Un expreso doble con un trozo de pastel de chocolate— contestó sin levantar la mirada de la cartilla e ignorando por completo la presencia de Otabek, dejó la carta sobre la mesa y le tomó la mano a Mila para comprobar si aún seguía mal por la película —¿Cómo te sientes ahora? al menos ya no estás helada como cuando salimos del cine— rio para burlarse de la pelirroja, aún le causaba gracia que Mila casi se hubiera desmayado del susto.

Otabek esperaba que Yuri alzara la vista y lo viera, pero al parecer no estaba muy interesado en su presencia, tomo la orden de ambos jóvenes, entonces vio como el menor se preocupaba por la chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba, vio el interés latente en las orbes verdes, entonces observó cómo tomaba su mano, Otabek se volteó en ese momento, había sido un estúpido al fantasear con Yuri, al parecer él ya tenía a alguien importante en su vida, si no recordaba mal ella era la misma chica con la que lo había visto la primera vez, el kazajo suspiro con tristeza había sentido como si su corazón hubiera hecho un "crack" y no lo entendía, no entendía por qué estaba tan interesado en él, tan solo se habían visto uno momento. Una vez que tuvo los alimentos fue a la mesa y los colocó enfrente de sus respectivos dueños.

—Aquí tienen, disfruten su orden —dijo de manera sería dándose la vuelta para seguir haciendo su trabajo con el ánimo un poco bajo.

—Gracias— musitó Yuri girándose a mirar la persona que los estaba atendiendo, por un instante creyó ver a Otabek pero fue una fracción de segundo ya que al instante el chico le dió la espalda. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada, ¿Acaso era aquél chico del bosque o su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma?

—Yuri, estoy hablándote de algo importante y me estás ignorando— le reclamó la rubia haciendo un puchero

—Lo siento Mila es que creí ver a alguien que conozco— se disculpó aun buscando a Otabek con la mirada pero sin poder encontrarlo, la cafetería estaba repleta y habían garzones por todos lados. Finalmente se rindió y volvió a la conversación con Mila.

—Ok, como te decía no sé si aceptar la invitación a salir de Dmitri. Es el más guapo de la clase pero me han dicho que es un don juan— bufó Mila un tanto molesta.

—Bueno si tiene mala fama mejor ni lo pienses, siempre te metes con idiotas que después te rompen el corazón y después de eso me rompes las pelotas con tus líos amorosos— le aconsejó Yuri de mala gana, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la barra donde preparaban el café en busca del mayor.

Otabek había decidido salir a tomar un respiro, saber que Yuri tenía una novia lo había dejado mentalmente exhausto, trato de tomar las cosas con calma y pensar con la cabeza fría, ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en el rubio? Tan solo se habían visto una vez, y no es como que aquella situación hubiera sido muy mágica, al contrario, era posible que Yuri quisiera olvidarlo, volvió a suspirar apesadumbrado. Si era el caso ni siquiera podría acercarse a él como amigo, tomo una bocanada de aire y volvió a entrar al establecimiento, se dirigió a las mesas de las cuales se hacía cargo y finalmente se acercó al rubio y la pelirroja. —Perdonen la molestia, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo más? —Preguntó de manera seria.

Yuri alzó la mirada y su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver frente a él, aquel chico que había rondado en sus pensamientos durante toda la semana, se sonrojó de manera sutil y le dirigió una mirada dulce. El chico le observaba como si fuera cualquier persona y Yuri se sintió frustrado al suponer que Otabek lo había olvidado ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de haberse ilusionado tanto por volverle a ver? Prefirió evitar la vergüenza de saludarlo y que el chico no lo recordara, pero decidió pedir algo más para que tuviera que verse obligado de volver a la mesa, esperando ser recordado por el mayor al verle una segunda vez.

—Sí, me gustaría un café helado— concluyó sin perder el contacto visual, rogando porque Otabek lo recordara.

—Yo quiero un jugo de piña— pidió Mila mientras observa la forma en que Yuri miraba al chico. Lo pateó por debajo de la mesa para hacerle volver en sí y le dirigió una mueca como preguntándole que le sucedía. Yuri de manera nerviosa desvío la mirada por la ventana terminando de sonrojarse.

El mayor tomó los dos pedidos y se retiró, le había parecido rara la manera en la que Yuri lo había visto, parecía una mezcla de anhelo y dulzura, meneo un poco la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, ¿Por qué lo vería de aquella forma si él no lo recordaba? Fue por los pedidos y regreso enseguida, coloco ambas bebidas en la mesa, pero al poner el café enfrente del menor le dijo —Que lo disfrutes Yuri —se enderezó para dirigirse a ambos —Si necesitan algo más por favor llámenme —entonces se retiró.

La cara de Yuri fue un poema cuando escuchó "Yuri" de sus labios, si lo recordaba maldita sea su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una extraña sensación invadió su pecho.

—¿Yuri lo conoces? — preguntó Mila bajito mientras el chico se retiraba.

—Sí, es el chico que me ayudó en el bosque— contestó Yuri aún un tanto confundido.

—¿Por qué no lo saludaste? Es muy lindo, al menos si no te interesa podrías presentármelo— le sugirió sonriendo de manera traviesa, había notado a la perfección que Yuri tenía alguna clase de interés en él y si no le daba un empujoncito Yuri jamás le hablaría.

—Porque pensé que no me recordaba... tsk Mila...— musitó Yuri un tanto enfadado por la petición de su amiga, ¿Es que acaso Mila se fijaba en todos los chicos que veía?

Cuando Otabek ya había vuelto con las cosas, Yuri estaba nervioso pero decidido a hablarle. Puso las cosas que habían pedido y se giró de inmediato—Otabek— musitó para llamar su atención.

El azabache se sorprendió cuando escuchó que Yuri lo llamaba, entonces volteo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado. —¿Si? —

Cuando el mayor le contestó no supo que decir, le había llamado con la intención de cruzar palabras, pero no tenía idea que decirle —¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? —

— Ya han sanado completamente, todo gracias a tu ayuda —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, perdiéndose por un momento en los bellos ojos del rubio.

—No fue nada— contestó un tanto avergonzado mientras Mila lo miraba fijo para que la presentara, Yuri captó de inmediato el mesanje —Oh, ella es Mila mi mejor amiga—

—Un gusto— saludó la pelirroja dirigiéndole una amigable mirada.

Otabek se sorprendió al saber que aquella chica era su mejor amiga, nunca se le ocurrió que su relación no fuera romántica, sonrió volteando a verla.

—Un placer, Otabek Altin —dijo prestándole atención a la chica. —Por favor, disfruten los alimentos, si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme. Les dijo antes de retirarse a atender sus demás mesas. Deseó continuar la conversación, pero su jefe le hacía señas para que corriera a atender una nueva mesa.

Yuri tomó su café helado en silencio mientras Mila le dirigía una picara mirada.

—Te atrae— afirmó Mila llevándose la pajilla a la boca para beber su jugo.

—No... solo... sólo me agrada— le contestó ruborizándose mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el exterior y arreglando su cabello de manera nerviosa.

—"Me agrada" le llaman ahora— lo molestó y Yuri de inmediato le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Mila, sólo cállate— contestó ofuscado terminando su café mientras la pelirroja se partía de la risa.

—Pidamos la cuenta, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi madre en la tienda— mintió la pelirroja, lo único que quería era hacer que Otabek regresara para que el par de idiotas se hablaran.

—Está bien— le contestó con tristeza, realmente quería permanecer en el lugar —La cuenta por favor— musito dirigiendo una tímida mirada hacia Otabek.

—En un momento se las traigo — Otabek se sintió algo triste, la presencia del menor alegraba su día, suspiro apesadumbrado, ¿Cuantas veces había hecho eso ese día? Pensó en pedirle el número de su teléfono, así lo podría contactar más tarde, pero desecho la idea enseguida, si Yuri tampoco se lo había pedido era porque posiblemente no estuviera interesado. Se acercó a la mesa y colocó la cuenta al alcance de los jóvenes.

—Espero que su estancia haya sido de lo más agradable, esperamos su regreso pronto —le dedico una sonrisa al rubio, realmente no quería que se fuera.

Yuri se sintió un poco desilusionado al escuchar las palabras de Otabek, como si fuera un cliente cualquiera... como si no se conocieran. —Gracias, que estés bien Otabek— se despidió, tomó la cuenta y sacó el dinero de su billetera mientras descartaba cualquier posibilidad de pedirle el número, pagó la cuenta y le dejó una buena propina.

—Mila iré al baño, regreso enseguida— musitó al sentir la urgencia de dirigirse al sanitario

—Descuida, te espero— Mila había notado como ambos se miraban, como si quisieran decir algo más que las palabras que musitaban y los encontraba tan idiotas al no pedirse el número de teléfono que no pudo evitar anotar el número de Yuri en una servilleta junto con su nombre y apellido para dejarlo bajo la propina.

En cuanto Yuri llegó lo tomo de inmediato del brazo casi arrastrándolo del lugar para evitar que se percatara de lo que había hecho y quisiera matarla —Vamos Yuri, estoy retrasada—

—Ya sé que eres retrasada— dijo Yuri comenzando a reír por burlarse de Mila.

—Que infantil— musitó rodando los ojos y halándolo fuera de la cafetería.

Otabek observó cómo Yuri se retiraba junto con su amiga, volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a recoger la mesa, mientras estaba limpiando se fijó en una de las servilletas que se encontraban ahí y vio apuntado el nombre del menor y su número, el kazajo sonrió y tomó el papel con el número con el corazón latiendole desenfrenadamente.


	3. Capítulo III

El día había terminado bien, Otabek se encontraba en su habitación tratando de decidir si llamar al rubio o no, tomo el teléfono a regañadientes y marcó el número, había decidido que si sonaba más de tres veces colgaría, en eso estaba cuando contestaron el teléfono.

—¿Bueno?

—Hola Yuri, soy Otabek.

—O-Otabek? — tartamudeó y creyó que por un momento le daría un pequeño infarto. ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido su número?... pero tal vez sería descortés preguntarlo.

—¿C-Cómo estás? — preguntó de manera nerviosa intentando calmarse y ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

—Muy bien, espero no haberte molestado yo... Yo realmente quería llamarte... —Otabek estaba sonrojado, pero era la verdad, no sabía si él le había dejado el número o si fue su amiga Mila, sea como haya sido lo agradecía enormemente.

—No, yo me alegro que hayas llamado— el corazón de Yuri latía cada vez con más intensidad preso del nerviosismo. —Yo pensaba que no te acordabas de mi— se recostó en la cama un tanto emocionado mientras un rubor comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas

—No, como podría olvidarte tan fácil, yo... No estaba seguro si llamarte o no, tal vez te gustaría olvidar lo que pasó aquella noche. —Dijo nervioso ¿y si le decía que si lo quería olvidar?

—Tal vez me gustaría olvidar la parte en la que casi me convierto en la comida de aquellas bestias, pero no me gustaría olvidar todo lo que sucedió después de que un lobo negro apareció— le confesó mientras la cara se le tornaba completamente roja. Por una extraña razón su estómago cosquilleaba al oír la voz de Otabek por el auricular y es que no había dejado de recordarlo desde aquel día.

El kazajo esbozo una sonrisa, y es que esas palabras descongelaban una parte de él, había estado tenso y nervioso al llamarlo, pero ahora... —Entonces lo tomare como una invitación a seguir conversando— Dijo con la voz marcada por un tono alegre, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al imaginarse saliendo con el menor algún día.

Yuri rió de manera nerviosa mientras las manos comenzaban a temblarle — S-Si yo también quería hablarte... llamé al número que dejaste registrado en mi teléfono, pero como no contestaste tú colgué... y no lo sé fue estúpido... olvida lo que dije— le contestó sonrojado, ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho algo tan vergonzoso? los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Otabek soltó una pequeña risita ante la ternura de Yuri y decidió fingir que no había escuchado lo último para no hacerlo sentir avergonzado —Yuri me gustaría verte, quisiera regresarte tu bufanda y... —estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía lo que le diría el menor —si quieres podemos ir a algún lado...

—Oh mi bufanda, es cierto... claro, sería bueno salir... quiero decir no como una cita, si no fuera de la ciudad... no quiero decir que me desagrade la idea de una cita es sólo que... que, ugh olvida lo que dije ¿Sí? — Yuri estaba hiperventilando y es que jamás había salido con nadie excepto con Mila quien era su amiga —Si, estaría bien salir a algún lado— le contestó conteniendo sus nervios e intentando sonar cool.

Otabek sonrió ante las palabras del menor. —¿Te parece si vamos a comer? Si quieres podemos ir al cine después. —por un momento se asustó de lo que diría Yuri, y es que esa invitación no parecía muy de amigos.

Eso realmente sonaba como una cita y no es que Yuri no quisiera salir con él, pero nunca había salido con un chico —Es una buena idea, pero me gustaría que fuéramos al bosque. Podemos hacer un picnic o algo— Ok, eso sonaba aún más meloso que lo anterior, pero Yuri prefería la naturaleza que la ciudad y ya se había visto todas las películas de la cartelera con Mila.

—Está bien —dijo con una risa suave y seductora— parece que te gustó el bosque... ¿Te parece si voy por ti el sábado a las 12? ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

—Sí, está bien el sábado— Yuri quería saltar en ese momento... y no es que estuviera tan interesado en Otabek, o al menos eso creía, si no que hace tiempo no salía de paseo fuera de la ciudad... a excepción de aquella noche —Lo que quieras traer está bien. Debo colgar ahora, mi abuelo me está llamando — Le contestó mientras oía que Nicolai gritaba "Yura" desde el piso inferior.

—Oh, está bien, entonces paso por ti el sábado a las 12, hasta luego—Otabek colgó y sonrió complacido, volvería a ver al rubio.

Apenas Otabek colgó la llamada, Yuri se lanzó a la cama con el corazón a mil por hora. De inmediato mensajeo a Mila para darle las gracias y ésta lo bombardeo con preguntas que por vergüenza no contestó.

.

.

.

La semana paso pasó tan lenta, por un momento creyó que el sábado nunca llegaría, algunas noches habló con Yuri, de cosas triviales, sobre cómo le iba en la escuela, que había pasado con esos bravucones, le preguntó que música le gustaba y sobre sus gustos en general, Yuri le contó que sus películas favoritas eran las de hombres lobo y comenzó a comprender un poco de donde se originaba la simpatía que parecía tener Yuri hacia él.

La semana pasó lenta para Yuri también y es que tenía ansias por salir de paseo con el chico que últimamente se negaba a salir de su cabeza. Mila le dio unos consejos de que hablar en una cita o que cosas hacer, como vestir, pero Yuri no las tomó en cuenta porque... después de todo aquello no era una cita o sí? Sólo era un paseo de amigos y por más que se lo intentó aclarar a Mila la pelirroja se partía de la risa y le decía que aquello era una cita, aunque no lo asumiera... pero qué podía saber Mila después de todo. Él y Otabek hablaban por teléfono sobre cosas cotidianas, nada romántico ni esas cosas que a Yuri le causaban nauseas.

Por fin había llegado el sábado, Otabek se puso lo más guapo que se podía y tomo su motocicleta para ir al departamento de Yuri, aquel departamento al que deseo volver tantas veces.

Cuando Otabek se encontraba a las afueras del edificio del rubio, tomo su teléfono y llamó al chico. —Yuri sal, estoy esperando afuera.

Cuando por fin llegó el día, Yuri estaba más que nervioso. Se probó outfits unas diez veces hasta que quedó conforme con una polera negra, unos jeans de leopardo y una chaqueta de cuero negra junto con unos creepers de terciopelo negro. Recogió su cabello en una coleta y apenas recibió la llamada de Otabek bajó a recibirlo, junto con las cosas que había cocinado para comer en el paseo.

—Estoy bajando— le contestó con una tímida voz. Cuando salió del edificio y vio a Otabek parado junto a una hermosa Harley Davidson de color negro dejó de respirar por un par de segundos.

Otabek vestía jeans negros desgastados, una polera azul, una chaqueta de cuero negra y en su cuello la bufanda gris que le había prestado hace unas semanas.

—Hola— le saludó de manera tímida un tanto sonrojado, desviando la mirada de los ojos del lobo, porque si hacían contacto visual sentía que podría comenzar a tartamudear y ya había tartamudeado lo suficiente en sus conversaciones anteriores, sobre todo cuando el chico manifestaba las ganas que tenía de verlo.

—Hola Yuri —sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del menor. —Te vez muy bien —agarró el casco extra que llevaba y se lo colocó con delicadeza, la seguridad ante todo. —¿Estás listo? —vio como el menor asentía por lo que lo ayudó a subir al vehículo y después subió él. —Agárrate fuerte, no quiero que te caigas.

Yuri se subió a la moto muy emocionado y se aferró a la espalda del mayor con todas sus fuerzas, cuando Otabek partió apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del chico. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía cosquillas en el estómago, estaba realmente muy nervioso por tenerlo tan cerca.

La boca de Otabek se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa al sentir los brazos de Yuri entorno a su cuerpo, sintió la necesidad de acariciar una de aquellas manos, pero se contuvo para no descuidar el camino, condujo por una estrecha carretera que estaba adornada a los costados por arboles gigantescos que daban una vista hermosa durante el camino. Pronto llegaron al bosque donde se habían conocido, el kazajo se internó en el bosque con la moto por un camino que sólo algunos conocían, el paisaje se volvía cada vez más bello a juicio de Yuri y se aferraba cada vez más a la espalda del mayor producto de la emoción.

Cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque Otabek detuvo la moto y lo ayudó a bajar quitándole el casco. —Espero que el viaje haya sido agradable.

—¡Fue genial! recorrer la carretera llena de árboles a los costados es muy hermoso— le dijo mirando el bosque con ilusión —Otabek... es tonto preguntar esto ahora, pero... no corremos peligro de día ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no, además... No dejaré que nada malo te pasar. —Le dijo empezando a caminar tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas. —Las personas que son como las que te atacaron solo pueden transformarse durante la luna llena, los que consumimos los medicamentos podemos hacerlo cuando queramos, así que no hay nada que temer —le comento cuando buscaba un lugar adecuado para almorzar.

—¿Podrías transformarte para mí? Ya sabes que siempre me han gustado las historias, películas y libros de hombres lobo. Aún me cuesta creer que tengo a uno en frente — le pidió mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes mientras Otabek llevaba la moto al lugar donde eligieron comer. Un hermoso paramo de verde pasto y pequeñas margaritas adornando el suelo.

Otabek se sorprendió ante la petición del menor, trató de negarse, pero esos hermosos ojos verdes observándolo se lo impedían, suspiro de manera pesada. —Está bien, pero espérame aquí—Comenzó a caminar internándose en el bosque, cuando estuvo oculto entre los arboles se quitó la ropa para no romperla, se transformó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rubio.

Yuri ahogó un grito cuando vio al mayor acercarse. Era un lobo enorme y realmente imponente, ahora con la luz del día pudo apreciar al licántropo con detalle y lo escudriño con cuidado de memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo. Se acercó con entusiasmo y lo primero que hizo fue acariciar su pelaje comprobando que era tan suave como lucía. Otabek se echó en el suelo para que Yuri pudiese alcanzarlo, Yuri le tocó las orejas y luego pasó su mano acariciando su hocico, le sonrió y dirigió sus ojos verdes llenos de asombro a los amarillos ojos del lobo.

—Eres hermoso— musitó sin poder evitarlo y es que Otabek era un ejemplar muy agradable a la vista. —Tu pelaje es tan suave — le dijo para después abrazar su lomo acariciando su mejilla en el suave pelaje.

Otabek se regocijó ante la sorpresa del menor, se acercó a su rostro y lo lamió delicadamente en la mejilla, le gustaban las caricias sobre su pelaje, se levantó haciendo un movimiento que indicaba juego empujando ligeramente el pecho del rubio y alejándose en un suave trote.

—Así que quieres jugar— sonrió y tomó carrera para intentar alcanzar al lobo, en un principio le costó trabajo, pero Otabek volvió más lenta su marcha para que Yuri pudiese alcanzarlo y en cuanto lo hizo le dio un manotazo en la pata para indicarle que estaba marcado.

—Tu turno— le dijo con una mirada traviesa y comenzó a correr escabulléndose en unos matorrales para que al lobo le costara trabajo encontrarle.

Otabek rió internamente, aquella actividad le gustaba y más porque lo estaba haciendo con Yuri, corrió tras él internándose al bosque buscándolo, siguió algunas pistas para rastrearlo guiándose por su olfato, encontró un gran árbol donde el aroma del rubio era más potente y se acercó silenciosamente sorprendiéndolo en el último minuto, entonces le tocó la frente con la nariz y se alejó de él.

—¡Es trampa! con tu olfato me encuentras de inmediato— Le gritó riendo mientras veía como el lobo se alejaba de su vista con un trote suave. Suspiró y corrió con todas sus fuerzas tras el lobo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo Otabek giró de improvisto alrededor de un gigantesco árbol evitando a Yuri y éste cayó al suelo al girar bruscamente intentando alcanzarlo.

—Espera... creo que me torcí el pie— le dijo quejándose y abrazando su rodilla en el suelo, la verdad es que no dolía tanto, sólo quería atraerlo para poder tocarlo y ganar.

Al escucharlo el mayor se volteó preocupado y se dirigió a donde yacía el rubio, se acercó para examinar la zona afectada, le preocupaba que Yuri estuviera seriamente lastimado, sabía que los humanos se recuperaban de manera más lenta.

—¡Caíste! — exclamó Yuri abrazándole el hocico comenzando a reír mientras observaba con atención aquellos intensos ojos amarillos que le observaban, por un momento sintió como si Otabek le sonriera con la mirada.


	4. Capítulo IV

—¡Caíste! — exclamó Yuri abrazándole el hocico comenzando a reír mientras observaba con atención aquellos intensos ojos amarillos que le observaban, por un momento sintió como si Otabek le sonriera con la mirada.

—Tengo hambre, deberíamos comer— Musitó Yuri y le tocó las orejas con suavidad para molestarlo, se levantó para dirigirse al lugar donde habían dejado las cosas cojeando un poco, realmente se había doblado el pie pero no era para tanto.

El lobo se preocupó cuando lo vio cojear, se acercó a ofreciéndole el lomo como apoyo, ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde habían dejado todo. Yuri recargó su peso en el lomo del lobo y le besó el pelaje, no le costaba trabajo ser cariñoso con Otabek cuando se transformaba ya que le gustaban demasiado los lobos, pero cuando adquiría su forma humana no podía evitar volverse un tanto más distante. Una vez que llegaron el kazajo hizo que el rubio se sentara y enseguida fue hacia donde había dejado su ropa para regresar a su forma humana.

En cuanto Otabek volvió Yuri comenzó a sentirse nervioso por lo que agachó la mirada y comenzó a ordenar las cosas para comer.

—Cociné Piroshkys. ¿Te gustan? — le preguntó sacando los alimentos del taper y ordenándolos sobre los platos encima de la frazada que había estirado en el pasto.

—No los he probado, pero si los cocinaste tú supongo que han de estar deliciosos —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba pasar tiempo con el rubio. —¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? —expresó su preocupación, a pasar de que Yuri le había dicho que no era nada grave no podía evitar aquella espinita que lo incomodaba.

—Ya pasó el dolor, solo me torcí de manera suave el tobillo— sonrió de manera tímida y le sirvió a Otabek un plato de Piroshkys.

Yuri se sonrojo con las palabras de Otabek acerca de lo que había cocinado —Por otro lado, eres ingenuo al pensar que saben bien sólo porque te agrado ¿Qué tal si saben mal? — le cuestionó Yuri bromeando.

—Sé que me van a gustar, porque los cocinaste para mi ¿o no? — Yuri asintió con la cabeza de manera silenciosa evitando la mirada del Otabek, gesto que al mayor le pareció demasiado tierno.

Otabek tomó el plato que le ofrecía el rubio y observó su contenido, el Piroshky tenía el aspecto de un pequeño pan, lo tomó con las manos y lo mordió, su textura era agradable, dorado por fuera y esponjoso por dentro, pero lo mejor era el sabor, sintió una explosión de sabores ya que estaba relleno.

—¿Qué tal sabe? — Preguntó el rubio con timidez, realmente esperando que Otabek los disfrutara tanto como él disfrutaba comerlos con su abuelo

—Yuri está muy rico! eres un buen cocinero— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—G-gracias— le contestó avergonzado mientras se echaba un piroshky a la boca por el hambre que tenía, cuando término de tragar el bocado que había tomado levantó su mirada tímida hacia el mayor, quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Esta bien el clima... no? — ¿Qué clase de intento de conversación era ese? Pensó, seguramente Otabek en ese mismo instante estaría pensando que era un completo idiota, pero realmente el chico lo ponía muy nervioso y no podía pensar en nada interesante que conversar. Definitivamente verlo de lobo se le hacía más fácil.

El mayor se rió ligeramente ante el intento de conversación del menor, le había parecido muy tierno. —Si, por ahora es realmente agradable, pero en invierno es muy frío, realmente me gustan los climas más cálidos.

—A mí me gusta más el frío — le contestó aún cuestionándose por lo tonto que había sonado al conversar sobre el clima.

—¿Yuri que tipo de animales te gustan? —le preguntó Otabek para conocerlo mejor.

—Me gustan los felinos en general, realmente me agradan siento que me identifico un poco con ellos... y bueno también me gustan mucho los lobos y su manera de vivir en manada, siempre protegiendo al más débil — le confesó mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse, eso había sonado como una indirecta. _Buena idea Yuri, "me gustan los lobos" y él es uno_ se regañó a sí mismo — ¿Y a ti?

—Si tuviera que elegir, diría que soy más una persona de gatos —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dándole otra mordida al Piroshky, realmente tenía un muy buen sabor.

Yuri se sonrojó de inmediato con lo que le contestó el mayor... ¿Acaso le había coqueteado? su corazón comenzó a latir de manera fuerte mientras se servía un vaso de jugo disimulando al máximo su nerviosismo.

—Yuri, ¿Por qué ese día estabas en el bosque? —siempre había tenido curiosidad por el motivo que lo había llevado ahí, a pesar de que la mayoría de los humanos no sabían sobre la existencia de los licántropos y sobre aquel bosque sagrado, no era frecuente que lo visitaran y menos en la noche debido a los rumores y leyendas sobre gente extraviada que jamás volvía.

—Bueno... sucede que en la escuela se podría decir que soy popular y no popular al mismo tiempo— El mayor le miró levantando una ceja como intentando comprender lo que Yuri le decía.

—Las chicas de la escuela andan tras de mí y son jodidamente molestas. Eso ha provocado que los chicos me odien, me dicen afeminado por mi cara y siempre molestan al respecto... —Suspiró de manera pesada y continuó, definitivamente Otabek pensaría que era un completo idiota de seguro— Un día el más idiota de todos me retó a internarme en éste bosque una noche de luna llena para probar que no era un marica y bueno como lo hizo frente a todos no tuve otra opción que aceptar el reto para no quedar en ridículo— le contestó un tanto ofuscado al recordar aquel momento. Gracias a eso ahora todos en la escuela lo respetaban, gracias a eso había conocido a Otabek.

—Mmn... Pero fue peligroso y más en luna llena, si después planeas volver a hacerlo por favor dime, no me gustaría que llegara a pasarte algo. —El kazajo se sonrojo un poco por lo que había dicho.

—Créeme que no planeo volver a hacerlo— le contestó Yuri riendo.

Otabek suavizó su rostro y emitió una risilla. —Con que un chico popular ¿eh?

—Sí lo admito, lo soy. Pero no sabes lo fastidioso que es— le contestó haciendo una cara mustia al recordar las chicas de su colegio que se volvían algo stalker en algunas ocasiones, llegando al punto de robarle prendas. Yuri comenzó a reír por la expresión de Otabek y luego se le quedó viendo un par de segundos, le parecía un chico realmente guapo. Bajó su mirada a los labios ajenos y se sonrojó por lo tentadores que lucían... ¿Pero qué clase de cosas estaba pensando? apenas estaban comenzando a ser amigos, se regañó a sí mismo y desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

Otabek se rió junto con el menor, sabía que era un chico popular, pero nunca pensó que tanto, Yuri realmente llegaba a sorprenderlo, cada vez que pensaba que se estaba a acostumbrando a él siempre hacía o decía algo que lo impresionaba, podría llegar a decir que era toda una caja de monerías.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a atardecer y el clima cada vez era más frío, estando con el rubio el tiempo se le pasó demasiado rápido, quitó la bufanda de su cuello y la colocó alrededor del cuello del menor rozando su piel de manera accidental, provocando una carga eléctrica a todo su cuerpo y haciéndolo sonrojar. —Yo... Lo siento, está empezando a hacer frío, es mejor que regresemos...no me gustaría que llegaras a enfermarte.

Otabek estaba muy cerca de su rostro mientras enrollaba la bufanda en su cuello, Yuri dejó de respirar como por cinco segundos y luego suspiró dirigiéndole una sumisa mirada, como si quisiera acortar la distancia, pero no tuviera el valor suficiente.

—S-sí... hace frío — le contestó aun un tanto perdido en los ojos de Otabek, por alguna mágica razón ninguno de los dos podía tomar distancia luego de ese acercamiento.

En ese momento Yuri le pareció tan hermoso, a la luz del ocaso su cabello resplandecía como hilos dorados que adornaban su rostro y sus ojos parecían tener un brillo misterioso que lo incitaba a acercarse y cerrar esa corta distancia que los separaba. Alzó su mano acariciando el rostro ajeno con delicadeza disfrutando del tacto de aquella suave piel, se sintió tentado a besarlo, se acercó apenas unos milímetros, pero entonces titubeó ¿Qué le pasaba? Apenas se conocían, no podía llegar y simplemente besarlo, le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta donde estaba con Yuri, si lo besaba en ese momento retrocedería todo el camino recorrido, seguro que Yuri se asustaría y terminaría por alejarse, debía ser cuidadoso e ir con tranquilidad, el rubio era un terreno inexplorado. Así que simplemente acarició su cabello y se alejó.

Cuando Yuri vio que Otabek se acercó peligrosamente a su boca dejó de respirar un momento, dejó de escuchar el sonido a su alrededor y sólo podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón ¿Acaso el chico iba a besarlo? ¿Qué diablos debía a hacer? jamás había dado un beso. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, las manos le temblaban sin saber qué hacer, luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia los ojos del mayor con un sonrojo adornándole el rostro. Recibió la caricia con gusto y luego desvió nuevamente la mirada completamente avergonzado para evitar perderse nuevamente en la cálida mirada de Otabek, estaba confundido por un momento pensó que el mayor quería besarlo, pero al parecer sólo quería acariciarle el cabello.

—Yo... me he divertido mucho el día de hoy, gracias — musitó con una tímida y encantadora sonrisa.

—También me divertí, podemos hacerlo más seguido —le dijo con una sonrisa esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, volvió a acariciar el cabello rubio y comenzó a levantar las cosas que habían llevado.

—Sí, cuando quieras— le contestó entusiasta mientras comenzaba a levantar las cosas para ayudarle, intentando calmar el mar sensaciones en su interior.

—Genial— musitó el mayor ya terminando de recoger las cosas.

—Otabek... ¿Cuantos años tienes? — le preguntó Yuri curioso, absurdamente a pesar del tiempo que llevaban hablando nunca se lo había preguntado. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si aún iba a la escuela o algo, sabía que trabajaba en la cafetería solamente... después de todo no sabía casi nada sobre el mayor ya que era él quien hacía las preguntas... tal vez había sido descortés y desinteresado con él, pero lo nervioso que se ponía cada vez que el chico lo llamaba le impedía hacer aquellas preguntas, se le olvidaba todo con tan sólo escuchar su voz.

Otabek se rió, después de todo ese tiempo apenas le preguntaba su edad. —Tengo 18, hace un mes los cumplí, mmm... Tú tienes... ¿15? —le preguntó con una expresión pensativa, Yuri se veía tan lindo y jovencito que era fácil imaginar cuantos años tenía.

—Dieciséis— le aclaró como si la diferencia entre 15 y 16 fuera abismal. Mientras terminaban de ordenar todo para marcharse Yuri deseaba que los segundos pasaran lo más lento que se podía, le desanimaba un poco tener que partir a su hogar y separarse del mayor, aquella tarde la había pasado tan bien que no deseaba que el día terminara.

—Oh, que grande eres Yuri, perdona mi equivocación —sonrió acariciando el cabello del menor, había descubierto que su suave cabello le causaba una gran afición, eso y sus bonitos ojos verdes derretían lo más profundo de su ser —Un gatito grande —agregó para molestarlo un poco.

—Tch— Yuri chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia, alejó la mano del mayor de su cabello y le dirigió una mirada intensa —Siguiendo esa lógica tu eres un gran perro, la próxima vez que salgamos de paseo te lanzaré un hueso— musitó para molestarlo mientras le lanzaba un trocito de pan en el rostro.

—Jajaja... No te enojes, solo estaba jugando —tomó todas las cosas y por último tomó la mano del menor con su mano libre, ambos se dirigieron al sitio donde Otabek había dejado su moto.

Yuri se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del mayor junto a la suya, con timidez extendió los dedos para entrelazarlos con los ajenos, la mano de Otabek era cálida y suave pero a la vez un tanto grande para sus finas manos. Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo durante todo el camino hacia la moto del mayor, su corazón había comenzado a latir nuevamente de manera errática y por algunos instantes olvidaba como respirar. Yuri se sentía tan estúpido por reaccionar de esa forma a los pequeños acercamientos del chico, no había motivo para ponerse tan nervioso... después de todo sólo comenzaban a ser amigos.

—¿Puedo decirte Beka? — le preguntó al soltar la mano del mayor para acomodar las cosas, disimulando lo mejor que podía su nerviosismo y es que quería lucir seguro de sí mismo frente al mayor.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo emitiendo una sonrisa apenas perceptible, ambos chicos terminaron de acomodar las cosas, Otabek se acercó al rubio con casco en mano y se lo coloco delicadamente, después lo ayudó a subir, sabía que Yuri podía sólo pero aun así quería ayudarlo, enseguida se subió él y encendió el motor emprendiendo el regreso.

Yuri cruzó los brazos por la cintura de Otabek y lo abrazo con fuerza no tanto por el miedo de caer de la moto, más bien por el hecho de que pronto iban a separarse. Recostó su cabeza sobre la espalda del mayor y cerró los ojos intentando grabar su agradable aroma en la mente, aquél perfume que Otabek llevaba sería difícil de olvidar durante los siguientes días.

Otabek podían sentir aquellas pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, sonrió con satisfacción, cada vez más Yuri iba ocupando un lugar más grande en su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Yuri se sentía un tanto triste por tener que despedirse de Otabek, el mayor estacionó la moto y lo ayudó a bajar, Yuri se quitó el casco y se lo entrego.

—Gracias por el paseo, realmente me divertí mucho — le dirigió una dulce y amplia sonrisa mientras comenzaba nuevamente a sonrojarse, miró al mayor atentamente con sus verdes ojos y pudo notar una expresión seria en él.

Al llegar al edificio donde el menor vivía tenía tan pocas ganas de separarse de él, su rostro adquirió una expresión seria mientras en su mente se iba formando una idea, sonrió ante las palabras del rubio.

—Yo también me divertí, me gustó pasar tiempo contigo, Yuri... —su rostro volvió a adquirir ese semblante serio. — ¿Puedo recogerte mañana después de la escuela?

—Sí... ¿Dónde iremos? — le preguntó al mayor jugueteando nerviosamente con su cabello.

—Jajaja... No comas ansias, es una sorpresa —le dijo acariciando el cabello del ruso, cada vez le parecía más lindo y encantador, aunque el menor quisiera aparentar lo contrario. —Nos vemos Yuri, te veré mañana. —Se colocó el casco y se retiró, no sin antes decirle adiós con la mano.

—Nos vemos Beka, ten cuidado en el camino. Me avisas cuando llegues— se despidió sacudiendo la mano y mientras subía por el ascensor mensajeo a Mila para contarle todo.

Otabek llego a su casa con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, era raro en él ya que usualmente solía portar un semblante serio, entro a su habitación enviándole enseguida un a mensaje al menor _"Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, me divertí, por cierto, ya estoy en casa"._

Cuando Yuri se disponía a comentarle todos los pormenores a su amiga su móvil vibró por un mensaje de Otabek, no pudo evitar sonreír al leerlo y de inmediato comenzó a teclear una respuesta... después de todo Mila podía esperar. _"Me alegro que hayas llegado bien, que tengas buenas noches. No te distraigas con la luna pequeño lobo"_


End file.
